Senyuman
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke berangkat ke San Fransisco untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. Sayangnya, ia belum punya cukup uang. Ia akhirnya menetap di kediaman sahabat baik ibunya. Lucunya putri tunggal keluarga itu justru mengajarkan sesuatu yang penting kepada Sasuke.


**Senyuman**

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

Sasuke tidak suka tersenyum. Untuk apa ia tersenyum ketika tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan dalam dirinya? Hari masih pagi, pria berambut hitam legam yang rupawan itu duduk di dalam taksi dengan tenang. Jam pergi kerja membuat jalanan San Fransisco, Amerika Serikat, penuh dengan mobil. Sasuke yakin, raut wajah pengendara mobil lain mungkin sama dengan ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang. Pasti mereka punya sorotan mata yang tampak tajam, bibir yang merenggut dan dahi yang berkerut.

Apakah ini artinya Uchiha Sasuke sama dengan orang-orang itu? Tidak juga. Wajah Sasuke tampan dan tinggi badannya di atas rata-rata. Ia punya bahu yang lapang dan postur tubuh yang tegak. Cara ia duduk juga tampak gagah dan ia punya daya tarik yang berbeda. Oh, dan yang paling penting adalah ia bukan berasal dari San Fransisco ataupun Amerika. Ia berasal dari sebuah kota kecil di Jepang.

Jalanan di San Fransisco tampang asing di wajahnya. Apalagi kemacetan di jalanan ini. Sudah hampir hampir satu jam Sasuke dapat melihat Jembatan Golden Gate Bridge dari kejauhan. Jembatan besar dan berwarna merah itu adalah simbol kota San Fransisco. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang spesial dari jembatan ini. Ah, tidak, kata-kata itu terlalu baik untuk jembatan sial ini. Ia tidak tahan melihat jembatan itu terus selama satu jam. Ia benci San Fransisco dan kemacetannya. Kesabaran setiap orang punya batas dan Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya. Padahal ia baru saja datang dari bandara beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi hatinya sudah mulai membenci kota San Fransisco.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Sasuke berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris yang terbatas, aksen Bahasa Jepang masih kental di lidahnya.

"Jangan khawatir!" Aksen supir taksi itu terdengar sangat _American_ , "Kita akan segera sampai."

Apanya yang segera sampai? Supir tua yang berdarah Barat itu terlalu santai. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir sepuluh jam di pesawat. Kemudian ia menunggu satu jam di dalam San Fransisco International Airport untuk mengurus semuanya. Ia lalu menghabiskan satu jam lagi di dalam taksi.

"Bersabarlah."

Supir ini menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya ia pikir sejak tadi Sasuke tidak bersabar? Ia sudah sangat amat sabar. Namun, kemacetan ini membuat kepala pria berambut hitam ini semakin pusing. Ia kurang tidur dan sarapan di pesawat tidak enak. Ia hanya makan sedikit roti sandwich yang rasanya seperti makanan yang baru keluar dari kulkas. Cih! Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersabar lebih jauh lagi? Ia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya!

"Sementara itu bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang?" Supir taksi itu berbicara lagi.

Sasuke lelah, ia tidak mau berbincang-bincang. Lagi pula Bahasa Inggris Sasuke terbatas. Ia baru datang dari Jepang dan tidak terbiasa dengan gaya bicara orang Amerika. Dari awal ia masuk taksi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya kepada supir taksi itu. Padahal sang supir sempat diam, sekarang malah mulai berbicara lagi. Sial.

"Kenapa kau datang ke San Fransisco?" Supir taksi itu bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai mengubah Bahasa Jepang yang ada di kepalanya menjadi Bahasa Inggris, "Working."

"Ternyata kau merantau untuk bekerja!" Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman hangat sang supir dari kaca spion.

Terserahlah. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa di sepanjang perjalanan ini supir taksi ada di depannya selalu tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat senyuman itu muncul begitu saja di wajahnya. Jalanan macet luar biasa, Sasuke juga tidak sedang melucu... Seharusnya supir itu tidak usah tersenyum. Dasar aneh.

"Ah, lihat! Jalanan mulai lancar." Sang supir tersenyum lebih bahagia lagi.

Ternyata setelah senyum tadi, masih ada senyum yang lebih lebar lagi. Di sepanjang perjalanannya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Bahkan ketika jalanan lancar pun ia tidak tergerak untuk tersenyum. Ia hanya menatap kaca dengan tatapan kosong. Jalan demi jalan dilewati taksinya. Kecepatan mobil itu semakin cepat karena jalan tak lagi penuh dengan mobil.

Alamat yang dituju akhirnya mulai dekat. Sasuke dapat melihat gedung tinggi yang penuh dengan kaca berwarna biru abu-abu, mungkin ada sekitar enam puluh lantai di sana. Gedung pencakar langit itu adalah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Millennium Tower, San Fransisco, salah satu kondominium termewah di kota ini. Ia mampu tinggal di tempat ini bukan karena ia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Keluarganya bukan pengusaha sukses atau CEO terkenal, tapi ibunya punya sahabat dekat di San Fransisco. Tempat tinggal sahabat dekatnya? Di gedung mewah ini.

"Sudah sampai," Sang pengendara berhenti tepat di depan Millennium Tower.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sasuke langsung keluar dari taksi dengan dingin. Supir tadi membuka bagasinya dan ingin mengeluarkan koper Sasuke dari bagasi. Sebelum tangan sang supir menyentuh kopernya, Sasuke langsung mengambil kopernya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menarik dan membawa koper itu ke arah lobi. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Good luck son!" Supir itu menepuk pundaknya, "Welcome to San Fransisco."

Cih. Untuk apa supir itu menepuk pundaknya? Tidak sopan. Kenapa orang-orang di Amerika tidak punya tata krama? Seharusnya mereka menghormati pelanggan mereka, bukannya sok kenal. Jika Sasuke ada di Jepang sekarang, supir tadi mungkin sudah dilihat orang-orang Jepang dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Setelah supir itu pergi, Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung itu sambil menarik kopernya. Ia memperhatikan interior gedung itu sambil memeriksa ponselnya sesekali. Lobinya terasa normal. Interiornya tidak klasik, hanya sederhana dan modern. Ia tidak melihat banyak orang di tempat itu, hanya ada resepsionis, seorang pria India yang menunggu lift dan seorang wanita Asia berambut merah muda yang duduk di sofa biege lobi itu.

Meskipun wanita itu sedang menunduk ke bawah melihat ponselnya... Sasuke bisa melihat kecantikan asia yang berbeda dari rata-rata. Kulit wanita itu tidak terlalu putih... Ia bisa melihat rona kecoklatan hasil berjemur di bawah matahari. Matanya tampak hijau... tapi warna hijau itu begitu kaya dan detail. Gradasinya dari cokelat muda, hijau dan amber membuat mata itu begitu memukau. Seakan-akan warna itu bukan hasil rekayasa lensa kontak. Seakan-akan warna itu adalah warna matanya yang natural. Sebenarnya wanita ini orang asia atau campuran?

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menatap wajah Sasuke. Mata dan mata bertemu. Namun, Sasuke yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas lantai. Tatapan itu membuat dadanya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Suara wanita itu terdengar seperti tipe suara mezzo-soprano.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke melontarkan Bahasa Jepang.

Wanita itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Suara hak tinggi bergema di lobi kondominium. Semakin dekat wanita itu melangkah... semakin jelas suara hak itu bergema. Seakan-akan suara itu bergema seperti detak jantung Sasuke.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ternyata wanita itu berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang yang lancar. Anehnya, Sakura tidak membungkuk saat mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan tegak dan percaya diri seakan-akan dirinya hebat. Luar biasa, entah kenapa tata krama orang ini nol besar. Mungkin Sakura sudah lama tinggal di Amerika sampai-sampai ia melupakan adat dan kebiasaan Jepang. Baiklah, biar Sasuke yang memberikan contoh.

Sasuke akhirnya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya juga. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak ikut membungkuk, melainkan langsung menjabat tangannya dengan santai. Tangan wanita itu lembut dan hangat. Terasa kontras dengan tangan Sasuke yang beku seperti es. Senyuman tidak pergi dari bibir merah mudanya. Ada apa dengan penduduk San Fransisco hari ini? Kenapa mereka semua tersenyum hangat layaknya sedang bertemu keluarga dekat? Kemudian kenapa mereka tidak punya tata krama? Wanita ini dengan santai menjabat tangannya tanpa rasa hormat. Memangnya Sasuke itu adik laki-laki Sakura? Dasar tidak sopan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama bukankah begitu?" Wanita yang sedang tersenyum itu tampak percaya diri.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke tampak kaget, "Seharusnya aku tinggal di sini bersama teman dekat ibuku yang bernama Yamada Mebuki."

"Yamada Mebuki itu ibuku. Kedua orangtuaku bercerai, jadi ibuku kembali menggunakan marga aslinya..." Sakura membantu Sasuke membawa kopernya, "Ayo kita naik."

"Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!" Sasuke menepis tangan wanita itu.

Suara Sasuke tampaknya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah. Ia juga menepis tangan Sakura dengan agak kasar. Sejujurnya, ia agak paranoid jika ada orang yang mengambil barang pribadinya. Supir tadi saja tidak Sasuke ijinkan untuk membantunya membawa koper.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tampak agak kaget dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi senyuman kembali muncul di wajah wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku." Suara wanita itu terdengar tulus meminta maaf.

"Tolong, jangan sentuh barang-barangku lagi." Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya dengan serius.

"Baiklah." Sakura tampak mengerti, "Ayo, mari. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tinggal barumu."

Sasuke mengikuti wanita berambut pink itu. Saat mereka masuk lift, ia melihat Sakura menekan tombol yang paling tinggi. Lantai yang paling tinggi itu artinya... Mereka akan tinggal di penthouse? Jika pengetahuan Sasuke tidak salah, lantai tertinggi di gedung mewah punya ruangan yang paling besar dan harganya pasti mahal sekali.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke, "Santai saja."

Ting!

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke dapat melihat foyer yang luar biasa mewah. Pintu masuknya terlihat seperti hotel berbintang lima. Jendela kaca yang besar menampilkan gedung Transamerica Pyramid yang tinggi dan runcing. Dinding abu-abu dan biege memberikan kesan yang netral dan pintar. Furnitur yang dipilih Mebuki juga minimalis tapi hangat.

Sakura menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Di sana ada grand piano kayu yang dipoles sehingga tampak mengkilap. Ruangannya juga tampak luas karena dapur dan ruang tamu digabungkan menjadi satu. Sasuke dapat melihat peralatan dapur canggih, perapian elektrik, beserta wine cellar yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Ini rumahmu?" Sasuke tampak tidak percaya, baju wanita itu begitu sederhana, tidak mirip dengan rumahnya.

"Ini rumah ibuku." Sakura menjelaskan dengan riang, "Aku tidak membeli rumah ini dengan hasil keringatku, jadi aku tidak berhak untuk menyebutnya rumahku."

"Hn." Sasuke agak kagum dengan pernyataan wanita itu.

Meski kaya, ternyata Sakura bukan tipe-tipe wanita manja yang merasa seluruh dunia ini bisa ia miliki. Ternyata wanita itu cukup dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa hasil keringat sendiri itu juga penting. Bahwa seluruh kekayaan yang ia rasakan sekarang itu hadiah dari ibunya, bukan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Oh ya." Sakura mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, "Ini kunci kamarmu."

Sasuke mengambil kunci itu sambil membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sakura kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kau berasal dari desa mana?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tampak tersinggung.

"Kau masih membungkuk layaknya samurai atau ninja." Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Ini disebut sopan santun. Kau sangat tidak sopan. Kau tidak membungkuk." Sasuke semakin cemberut, "Memangnya kau tidak pernah ke Jepang ya? Di sana semua orang membungkuk untuk menunjukan rasa hormat."

"Ah. Maaf." Sakura tampaknya sadar bahwa ia salah, "Aku pikir hal itu hanya terjadi di drama saja."

"Kau... belum pernah ke Jepang?" Sasuke tampak bingung, "Bukankah kau Orang Jepang?"

"Aku lahir dan besar di Amerika, aku belajar Bahasa Jepang dari ibuku, tapi aku tidak pernah ke Jepang."

"Bukankah kau kaya?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ayahku ada di Jepang dan ibuku tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan ayah." Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Maaf." Sasuke kali ini yang merasa tidak enak.

"Ibuku sering ke sana untuk urusan bisnis dan bertemu dengan teman lama... Seperti bertemu dengan ibumu." Sakura tersenyum hangat lagi, "Namun, ia agak paranoid jika aku yang ke sana. Ia pikir aku akan bertemu ayah diam-diam."

Ternyata Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa soal Sakura. Ia yang emosional dengan cepat berasumi kalau Sakura berniat untuk menjadi angkuh dan tidak sopan. Ternyata wanita itu memang tidak tahu saja kalau adat seperti itu masih dilakukan saat ini. Mungkin Sasuke juga tidak tahu adat orang-orang di Amerika...

"Aku juga minta maaf." Sasuke membungkuk lagi, "Kalau boleh tahu... Bagaimana dengan adat Amerika?"

"Tersenyumlah." Sakura menunjuk bibir Sasuke yang dingin dan berkerut.

"Tersenyum?" Sasuke tampak bingung, "Namun, tidak ada hal yang lucu atau menyenangkan."

"Percayalah. Terkadang jika kau terus tersenyum... Apa yang tadinya tidak bahagia bisa menjadi bahagia." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Kenapa?"

"Setiap orang berbeda, tapi aku selalu mencari hal untuk aku syukuri." Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Hn." Sasuke terdengar tidak setuju, "Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang patut untuk disyukuri?"

"Sasuke." Sakura langsung memanggil nama depannya.

Sang pria bermarga Uchiha langsung kaget. Seharusnya wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha. Mereka baru berkenalan! Dalam adat Jepang, hanya keluarga, pacar dan teman dekat yang boleh memanggil nama depan.

"Uchiha." Sasuke langsung membetulkan Sakura, "Panggil aku Uchiha-san."

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san." Sakura melanjutkan, "Kau sekarang sedang bernapas tidak?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja setiap orang di dunia ini bernapas. Memangnya Sasuke pernah mati, makanya wanita ini berceramah soal kehidupan?

"Haruno-san, tidak perlu dilanjutkan, aku tahu aku harus bersyukur kalau aku hidup." Sasuke tampak tidak puas, "Namun, menurutku itu tidak penting. Setiap orang juga bernapas, kalau hidup mereka menderita ya menderita saja."

"Kau harus bersyukur kau mendarat di tempat ini dengan selamat."

"Itu sudah sewajarnya," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kemungkinan terlibat dalam kecelakaan udara yang fatal di Amerika adalah satu di 45 juta."

"Tapi—"

"Presentasi itu sangat kecil," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku juga masih punya presentase 60% untuk hidup saat ada kecelakaan pesawat."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mengalahkan kakakku." Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku berhasil lulus dengan GPA 4.0 sempurna di Universitas Tokyo, tapi itu tidak cukup. Kakakku sekolah di Amerika, punya perusahaan sendiri dan hidup dengan mewah. Kakakku memiliki semuanya dan melupakan keluarganya di Jepang. Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku akan membuat perusahaan di Amerika juga! Mengalahkannya dan ingat akan ayah dan ibuku."

"Jadi itu masalahmu..." Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin sok tahu, tapi bolehkah aku menebak satu hal?"

"Silahkan."

"Kau tidak pernah merasa puas ya?"

"Kalau aku mengalahkannya aku akan puas."

"Kemudian ia akan mengalahkanmu lagi dalam aspek lain... dan kau akan berusaha mengalahkan dirinya lagi," Sakura melanjutkan, "Siklus itu tidak akan habis. Orang yang tidak bersyukur, tidak akan pernah puas."

Sasuke terdiam. Entah kenapa kalimat itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Seakan-akan di lubuk hati Sasuke yang paling dalam ada sebuah kotak yang ditutup rapat oleh kunci dan segel. Namun, wanita itu berhasil membukanya dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Kau akan menjadi serakah. Apapun yang kau dapatkan di dunia ini tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Siapa wanita ini sampai-sampai ia berhak untuk membuat Sasuke merasa seperti ini? Ia merasa kesal, kosong dan agak terluka. Entah kenapa egonya seperti diinjak-injak oleh wanita berambut merah muda ini. Mereka baru berkenalan hari ini, tapi wanita ini sok tahu akan kehidupan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau punya segalanya." Sasuke menatap apartemen mewah Sakura.

"Ini bukan milikku." Sakura melanjutkan, "Apapun yang ada di dunia ini akan hilang ketika kita pergi dari dunia ini. Besok aku bisa saja jatuh miskin, tapi aku ingin terus bersyukur."

"Hn. Kau bisa berkata itu sekarang, karena kau belum jatuh miskin," ujar Sasuke.

"Menurutku kebahagiaan adalah pilihan... dan jika kau memilih untuk berbahagia dalam keadaan apapun, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya darimu."

"Itu namanya orang yang tidak ambisius." Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari wanita itu, "Orang semacam itu mudah puas. Jadi pengemis juga puas."

"Ambisi itu penting." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn. Jadi kau setuju denganku?"

"But... Isn't it better if you're happy now and happier later?" Sakura tampak riang.

Sasuke kemudian terdiam. Berbahagia sekarang... dan lebih berbahagia lagi ketika ambisi itu terpenuhi. Sebenarnya itu adalah jawaban yang pintar. Hidup penuh dengan syukur, tapi juga tetap berambisi. Jika ambisi itu terpenuhi, lebih bersyukur lagi. Cih. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa soal argumen itu. Sudahlah, wanita ini keras kepala. Mau Sasuke berbicara seperti apapun juga, persoalan ini tidak akan pernah habis.

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke menarik kopernya dengan kesal.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar hanya untuk melihat senyuman hangat dari wanita itu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah membuka pikiranmu dan mendengarkan aku." Sakura kemudian membungkuk, tapi postur tubuh wanita itu kurang beberapa derajat dari norma Jepang.

"Kau seharusnya membungkuk lima derajat lagi ke bawah." Sasuke menunjuk postur tubuh wanita itu.

Sakura kemudian tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya terdengar tulus dan riang.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau masih belum membungkuk lima derajat lagi."

"Kau memang tidak pernah puas." Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Kau menghinaku lagi?" Sasuke tampak kesal.

"Tadi Uchiha-san ingin aku membungkuk bukan?" Sakura tersenyum, "Sekarang aku sudah membungkuk, tapi kau masih tidak puas. Kenapa?"

"Karena kau belum membungkuk lima derajat lagi ke bawah," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Bayangkan jika kau berhasil mengalahkan kakakmu, tapi ada satu detail kecil yang terlewatkan dari dirimu... I wonder if you'd still be unhappy."

"Ter-se-rah." Sasuke akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dan berjalan menuju lorong apartemen.

"Oh ya, Uchiha-san. Aku sudah membungkuk lima derajat lagi ke bawah, apakah sudah benar?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi. Kali ini wanita itu sudah membungkuk dengan sempurna. Lucunya, kata-kata wanita itu benar. Entah kenapa ia masih saja belum merasa puas. Ia malah merasa dipermalukan karena wanita itu seenaknya saja berlaku di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Sakura. Ia sudah siap pergi ke kamarnya. Sayangnya apartemen itu begitu luas, sampai-sampai ada begitu banyak pintu dan ruangan. Ada beberapa pintu yang tertutup, tapi ada beberapa yang terbuka. Salah satu pintu yang terbuka adalah sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Luar biasa, ternyata wanita ini punya perpustakaan di dalam apartemennya.

Kemudian ruangan kedua yang tertutup, akhirnya berusaha untuk dibuka oleh Sasuke. Sayangnya kuncinya tidak cocok. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk membuka salah satu pintu yang lain, tapi lagi-lagi pintunya tidak terbuka. Sial. Sebenarnya kamar tidurnya ada di mana? Ia pikir Sakura memberikan kunci kepadanya karena kamarnya ada di deretan lorong ini. Sayangnya ia salah. Sekarang ia harus kembali ke ruang tamu tadi dan bertanya kepada Sakura.

Harga dirinya rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Padahal tadi ia sudah pergi dengan keren. Sekarang ia harus kembali lagi dan bertanya kepada wanita itu? Betapa buruknya nasib Sasuke hari ini! Namun, ia lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali di pesawat dan taksi tadi. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke ruang tamu.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu itu dengan wajah yang agak malu. Sakura tampak sedang duduk tenang dan menikmati teh hijau hangat di meja dapur. Wanita itu tampak penuh dengan damai dan tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Sasuke ingin menanyakan soal letak kamar tidurnya, tapi harga diri membuat Sasuke jadi terdiam seribu kata. Ia hanya memandang wanita itu dengan wajah yang agak kesal. Ia harus bertanya, tapi harga dirinya terus menahannya.

"Sasuke—" Sakura akhirnya berbicara, "Eh. Maksudku Uchiha-san, ada apa?"

"Uh. Maafkan aku, tapi..." Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia benar-benar malu, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Haruno-san... apakah kau tahu di mana kamar tidurku?"

Kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang malu dan kesal jadi semakin kesal. Hari ini pasti hari tersialnya. Hari pertamanya di San Fransisco, tapi kejadian buruk seperti ini sudah terjadi. Pesawatnya lama, makanannya tidak enak, jalanan macet, kemudian wanita ini muncul. Pasti ia sedang sial hari ini. Ya. Pasti karena itu.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berjalan di jalanan San Fransisco bersama dengan Haruno Sakura. Entah kenapa, pagi itu Sakura ingin menjadi tour guide. Wanita itu menjelaskan soal transportasi sampai gedung-gedung ikonik di San Fransisco, tapi Sasuke tidak banyak memperhatikannya. Pria dingin ini hanya berjalan dengan lemas dan acuh tak acuh.

"Oh ya, San Fransisco juga terkenal dengan teknologinya yang berkembang pesat," Sakura menjelaskan, "Banyak orang-orang yang bergerak di bagian IT, saham dan investasi di kota ini."

San Fransisco adalah kota teknologi. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sasuke datang untuk bekerja di kota ini. Ia ingin mempelajari lebih banyak soal IT. Jepang punya teknologi yang hebat, tapi Sasuke merasa kagum akan perpaduan antara IT dan marketing di Amerika. San Fransisco adalah salah satu kota dengan perusahaan IT startups tersukses dan terbanyak. Bahkan Uber berasal dari San Fransisco. Uber adalah salah satu app paling terkenal di dunia yang berhasil membuat banyak perusahaan taksi bangkrut.

"Sasuke—"

"Uchiha-san." Sasuke membetulkan.

"Ah, maksudku Uchiha-san," Sakura berbicara lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan pagi dulu? Cafe ini sangat terkenal di San Fransisco."

Sasuke menatap bangunan unik berwarna biru yang disebut cafe oleh Sakura. Bangunan itu punya banyak jendela kaca dengan bentuk kotak-kotak. Saat Sasuke menapak ke pintu masuk cafe itu, ia dapat melihat keramik dengan pattern oktagonal. Keramik itu kecil dan banyak, seakan-akan mirip dengan sarang lebah. Hanya ada warna hitam dan putih. Keramik oktagonal yang berwarna hitam membentuk tulisan "Coffee" di atas lantai. Rasanya keramik itu adalah karpet urban masa kini.

"Kau tidak akan kecewa." Sakura membuka pintu cafe, "Aku selalu pergi ke cafe ini dan kopinya sangat enak!"

Saat mereka berdua masuk, Sasuke langsung merasa kesal karena tempat itu penuh dengan pengunjung. Entah kenapa Sasuke agak paranoid dengan tempat yang penuh dengan orang. Lucunya, tempat itu tidak begitu berisik dan rata-rata orang yang ada di sana sedang membaca buku, mengetik laptop atau berbincang-bincang dengan lembut. Ah, mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa tempat itu terasa tenang adalah langit-langitnya yang luas. Seharusnya gedung ini bisa dibuat dua lantai, tapi arsiteknya membuat ruangan yang seharusnya dua lantai menjadi satu lantai. Karena itulah ruangannya menjadi luas dan tidak terasa berisik.

"Indah bukan?" Sakura ikut menatap langit-langit itu, "Langit-langitnya disusun oleh kayu merah Sapwood yang disusun secara geometris diagonal."

Sasuke terdiam menatap langit-langit itu lagi. Sakura benar-benar memperhatikan interior tempat ini dengan detail. Sasuke saja tidak sadar kalau langit-langitnya geometris, apalagi nama kayunya.

"Kalau kau lihat di sekitarmu, selain kayu, tempat ini juga penuh dengan elemen logam, keramik dan sedikit material marmer." Sakura menunjuk meja di sekitar cafe, "Entah kenapa interiornya terkesan industrial tapi keramik oktagonal di lantai yang unik memberi kesan indie."

Baiklah. Sekarang Sasuke yakin tidak ada orang normal yang berbicara soal interior sampai seperti ini. Sakura mungkin sudah menghabiskan lima menit pertama mereka membicarakan soal interior daripada kopi yang biasa ia minum di sini.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke memotong Sakura sebelum wanita itu berbicara lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita pesan kopi saja sekarang?"

"Ah! Maaf!" Sakura tampaknya sadar ia terlalu banyak bicara, "Aku sangat suka interior desain. Karena itulah terkadang aku suka terlalu menggebu-gebu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja dengan tanggapan Sakura. Ia akhirnya memesan kopi di espresso bar dan menunjuk papan menu.

"Satu Americano," Sasuke berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Ah, dan aku ingin cold brew yang biasa kupesan," Sakura tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura-chan!" Sang barista langsung mengenali Sakura, "Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!"

Barista itu berambut pirang dan terlihat sangat American. Tubuhnya tinggi dan gagah, ototnya terlihat terbentuk. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan kesal di tubuh Sasuke ketika pria itu memanggil nama Sakura dengan begitu santai.

"Selamat pagi Naruto!" Sakura tampaknya sudah dekat dengan barista ini, "Perkenalkan ini flatmate baruku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke ingin membungkuk lagi, tapi sang barista langsung menyebut namanya dengan lantang, "Uchiha? Margamu sama dengan Uchiha Itachi?"

Kali ini dada Sasuke terasa sakit mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut. Kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal Itachi? Sasuke tahu kakaknya memang ada di Amerika Serikat sekarang, tapi ia tidak tahu kakaknya ada di kota mana. Lagipula Itachi sudah lama memutuskan hubungan dengan Keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau kenal Itachi?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

"Ya! Itachi adalah pelanggan setia cafe ini! Mungkin ia akan datang hari ini." Naruto tampak riang.

Sial. Sekarang Sasuke harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sebelum ia malah bertemu dengan musuh terbesarnya. Jika ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya, ia seharusnya tampak hebat dan kaya. Sekarang ia bahkan belum punya perusahaanya sendiri. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Ah, Sasuke! Ini Americano untukmu!" Naruto memberikan satu cangkir kopi hitam yang baru ia buat.

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari espresso bar. Ia ingin mencari tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Sakura yang masih menunggu kopi cold brew miliknya tampak bahagia berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Untuk apa sih Sakura menunggu di bar? Padahal di sana ada banyak waitress yang akan mengantarkan cangkir kopi Sakura ke tempat duduk.

"Sasuke?"

Suara seseorang yang sangat ia benci terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke. Padahal awalnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat suara itu, tapi ia yakin suara tadi adalah suara Itachi. Naruto memang berkata bahwa kakaknya adalah pelanggan setia tempat ini. Sayangnya Sasuke sempat berharap bahwa kata-kata itu bohong belaka.

Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia bisa melihat wajah pria yang mirip dengannya. Rambut hitam, kulit yang putih porselen, postur tubuh yang tegak dan tinggi... serta mata yang hitam pekat. Ya. Ia tidak salah lagi. Wajah itu adalah wajah kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau sudah besar," Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan agak takjub, "Last time I saw you, you were just a high schooler."

Aksen kakaknya sudah mirip dengan aksen Bahasa Inggris Naruto dan Sakura. Benar-benar sempurna dan lancar. Berbeda dengan Bahasa Inggris Sasuke yang masih terbatas. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada kakaknya. Kenapa Itachi meninggalkan Jepang? Kenapa pria itu tidak menelpon? Kenapa kakak laki-lakinya meninggalkan keluarga mereka?

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi," Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Bahasa Jepang.

"Aku juga," Itachi juga membalasnya dengan Bahasa Jepang, "Aku merindukanmu Sasuke."

"Bohong." Sasuke meneguk kopi hitamnya, "Kalau kau merindukanku harusnya kau pulang."

"Aku takut untuk pulang." Itachi akhirnya duduk di sisi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Sasuke tampak kesal, "Itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Ayah dan ibu akan membenciku." Itachi menerawang jauh, "Kau akan membenciku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mungkin mendengar kalau hidupku sukses di sini. Ya. Hidupku memang sukses, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada siapapun." Itachi menghela napasnya, "Tapi saat melihatmu hari ini... Rasa rinduku mengalahkan rasa takutku."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong," Itachi menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya hari ini... Mungkin aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya kepadamu selamanya."

Kali ini Sasuke dapat melihat ketulusan di wajah Itachi. Ia yang awalnya membenci kakaknya mulai melihat sisi yang tadinya tidak bisa ia lihat sebelumnya. Melihat ketulusan itu, hati Sasuke jadi tergerak. Ia mulai mengingat masa kecilnya dengan kakaknya. Masa-masa bahagia mereka. Masa di mana sang kakak mengajarinya bermain bola. Mereka sempat tertawa saat itu... Sempat saling menyayangi. Kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan dalam, "Lanjutkan ceritamu. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku kecanduan narkoba..." Itachi tampak malu.

Sasuke kali ini langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia dapat merasakan bom turun di dalam hatinya. Semua atribut kesuksesan, kemegahan dan karisma Itachi hilang begitu saja. Rasanya seperti melihat bahwa di ujung pelangi, tidak ada unicorn, hanya ada sungai yang kotor dan penuh polusi.

"Aku sempat stress karena perusahaan yang kudirikan punya banyak masalah," Itachi tampak sedih, "Karena itulah aku mencari alternatif lain. Aku mencari hiburan dalam ekstasi dan rasanya menyenangkan... Untuk sementara."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah puas. Saat satu masalah selesai... Masalah baru datang. Aku ingin mencari ekstasi itu lagi, tapi aku tidak pernah puas. Dosisku bertambah terus dan terus lagi... Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Kali ini suara Sakura terdengar jelas di benak Sasuke. 'Orang yang tidak pernah puas tidak akan pernah bahagia.' Begitu kata gadis itu. Sekarang semua itu terlihat jelas di wajah Itachi. Ia dapat melihat wajah orang yang sedih, stress dan rusak. Di tengah kesuksesan yang berlimpah, baju yang mewah dan jam tangan rolex yang dikenakan Itachi... Ternyata itu semua belum cukup.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," Itachi melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bercerita soal bagaimana diriku keluar dari masa kelam itu... Namun, aku masih belum berhasil keluar dari narkoba. Aku bukan kakak yang baik."

Sasuke dapat melihat kerutan di dahi Itachi semakin tebal. Bibir Itachi juga tampak sedih dan postur tubuh yang tegak itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaan diri Itachi. Lucunya, wajah Itachi mirip dengan wajah Sasuke. Jangan-jangan, ini yang selama ini dilihat oleh dunia. Selama ini dunia melihat wajah ini dari Sasuke. Wajah yang penuh dengan kekelaman.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, ia jadi ingin menghibur Itachi, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman Sasuke bukan senyuman hangat seperti Sakura atau Naruto. Senyuman Sasuke tampak seperti senyuman orang yang ingin menahan tangis. Senyuman yang pahit, tapi Itachi dapat merasakan kemanisannya.

"Ternyata kau selama ini hanya malu untuk kembali." Suara Sasuke terdengar patah-patah, "Aku pikir kau membenci aku dan keluarga kita."

"Sasuke... Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Namun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku berubah."

Prang!

Suara cangkir yang pecah terdengar dari kejauhan. Sasuke dapat melihat seorang waitress menumpahkan kopi, dan cipratannya mengenai dress warna putih Sakura. Gaun Sakura terlihat cukup mahal, warnanya putih lagi... Jika itu terjadi pada tuxedo putih mahal Sasuke, mungkin ia bisa meminta ganti rugi dan memarahi waitress itu dengan kesal. Sasuke meneliti ekspresi wajah Sakura. Anehnya, wanita itu terlihat bahagia. Ia masih saja tertawa meskipun barista tadi tampak khawatir.

Kenapa wanita itu tertawa? Kenapa wanita itu tidak marah?

Ah, ya. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk bahagia, tidak ada yang bisa merebut kebahagian itu dari Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba mengutarakan kata-kata yang selama ini tidak ia percaya, "Menurutku kebahagiaan adalah pilihan... dan jika kau memilih untuk berbahagia dalam keadaan apapun, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya darimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berbahagialah saat masalah datang," Sasuke melanjutkan, "Jangan takut."

"Sasuke... Tapi—"

"Buktinya hari ini, kau takut akan reaksi ayah, ibu dan aku..." Sasuke tersenyum pahit lagi, "Namun, aku menerimamu apa adanya."

"Kau... Kau benar."

"Jangan takut."

"Terima kasih Sasuke... Aku akan menelpon ayah dan ibu hari ini juga."

San Fransisco. Ah, San Fransisco. Awalnya Sasuke pikir kota ini pasti kota yang terkutuk. Ada banyak hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari kota ini, orang-orangnya dan budayanya. Lucunya, selama ini Sasuke saja yang tidak melihat hal-hal baik soal kota ini. Pertama, ia diajarkan untuk tersenyum, kedua untuk bersyukur dan ketiga... ia belajar untuk mendengarkan dan memaafkan.

Terkadang mungkin manusia seperti itu. Hal-hal baik pergi begitu saja, terlewatkan dari pikiran. Entah kenapa masalah selalu saja lebih besar dari hal yang baik. Padahal jika kita berhenti sejenak... kemudian memikirkan sekali lagi dengan kacamata yang berbeda. Hal baik sebenarnya ada di hadapan kita.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Itachi mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Mungkin suatu saat kau, aku, ibu dan ayah bisa video call bersama."

Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini senyum pahitnya berubah menjadi senyum yang lumayan hangat. Tidak terlalu hangat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Itachi tersenyum juga.

XXX

A/N:

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir! Inti dari cerita ini adalah untuk selalu bersyukur. Mungkin ada yang berharap soal romance antara Sasuke dan Sakura... It's not here, but I can tell you that there's something better than that. Aku rasa pesan hidup dari Sakura yang tersampaikan kepada Sasuke jauh lebih bermakna dari ciuman tanpa arti. Karena ciuman bisa berarti kosong, tapi nasehat yang didengar dan dilakukan... bisa merubah hidup seseorang. Dalam hal ini, Sakura berhasil menyentuh hati Sasuke dan merubah hidupnya. Jauh lebih berarti dari menyentuh bibirnya bukan?

Jika ada yang punya masalah... Mungkin kecanduan, kesepian atau masalah hidup lainnya. Ingatlah bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa disyukuri. Ada ilmuan asal Amerika yang berkata bahwa kecanduan datang dari rasa tidak puas. Ketika kita merasa puas dan bahagia tanpa harus dikendalikan film porno, alkohol, atau bahkan hal sederhana seperti sosial media... Maka kita bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Mengapa kita kecanduan? Karena kita pikir kita bisa bahagia jika kita mencari sosial media atau jika kita menonton porno. Ketika kita mengubah pola pikiran kita dan yakin bahwa ada yang bisa kita syukuri dan nikmati dalam hal-hal sedih. Saat itulah, kita tidak perlu dikekang oleh hal-hal duniawi itu.

"Menurutku kebahagiaan adalah pilihan... dan jika kau memilih untuk berbahagia dalam keadaan apapun, tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya darimu"

Kalian bisa melihat cerita dengan gambarnya di dalam blog aku, melissagabrieledotcom

Ganti kata dot dengan titik !

XXX


End file.
